Battery technology for electric vehicles is making great advancements. However, one aspect in which battery technology still lags behind hydrocarbon fuel is in the area of energy replenishment time. More specifically, physical delivery of hydrocarbon fuel delivers energy in a very rapid manner compared with the rate with which energy can be delivered to an electric vehicle via the electric grid.